


One Of A Kind

by sunaddicted



Series: Omega!Bond series [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alpha Q, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Omega James Bond, Self Confidence Issues, Sleepy Cuddles, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: To be honest, James had never particularly been fond of cats [...]  but Q and the cats came together as a package deal and James had welcomed them all in his flat, which no more was depressingly bare.





	1. Uno

_Uno_

Q wasn't a morning person, no matter that he was woken up at the weirdest hours more often than not because of the job, but still his mind seemed to have tuned his biological watch to naturally restart his body around 6:00 am if a preset alarm hadn't done that already. Though, he had to admit that waking up surrounded by James' scent and warmth was nicer and did a lot to tone down his grumpiness.

Sleepily, Q rubbed his cheek over the omega's chest, covering himself in his scent: it had grown slightly sweeter in the past few days and, with only a month left to James' heat, it wasn't the only subtle change Q had noticed happening to the other man's body: if he let his hand wander to caress the underside of James' abs, he could feel a softness that usually wasn't there and that made his protective streak ramp up almost absurdly; his chest had grown more sensitive to caresses and kisses, something Q unashamedly exploited in the bedroom to bring his lover to a higher plane of pleasure; James' body produced slick almost without any stimulation and Q knew that it happened also when he wasn't aroused, which made James grumble about having to go around with spare pants to quickly change.

Q too had gone off of his suppressants, since they had decided to bond after a year of dating and finally moving in together, but he didn't dare to even mention the itchy feeling that came from the hormones finally rushing freely through his bloodstream - he didn't fancy having his head bitten off by his cranky omega. And he honestly acknowledged that his symptoms weren't that bad, if compared to what James was going through as his body slowly prepared for the heat.

Warm fingers slipped in his messy curls, carefully petting them away from his face and Q let his lips curl in a soft smile even as he kept his eyes closed and didn't utter a word, enjoying the quiet and sweet moment.

James too wasn't a morning person and he was not-so-secretly glad that he and Q were compatible in that way: in fact, even if Q's mind wouldn't let him rest as much as he would have liked, he understood how deeply he disliked waking up early and let him sleep the mornings away if he had no work to do - which was almost every day during downtime in between missions.

That morning, Q had accidentally woken him up with rubbing his stubbly cheek against his chest which was growing annoyingly sensitive; he wasn't particularly upset about that, since Q wasn't the kind of person who started chattering as soon as his brain turned on and that meant he'd be able to fall back asleep.

Though, the cats that had been slumbering at the bottom of the mattress, immediately perked up at the barest hint of conscious movement and purred loudly as they climbed up to butt their heads against them in a clear plea for breakfast.

To be honest, James had never particularly been fond of cats - what with having spent his childhood in Skyfall around hunting dogs and their puppies - especially since their inborn evil streak led them to shed their hair on his suits; but Q and the cats came together as a package deal and James had welcomed them all in his flat, which no more was depressingly bare.

Q sleepily pushed the cats away, hand awkwardly flying through the air, and the little beasts relented - for the moment. James had had enough time to study their behavioural patterns to know that they'd come back soon, louder and more indignant than before - Turing, a ginger beast that weighted far more than it should have, in particular.

James gently brushed the pad of his thumb over Q's forehead, as if trying to smoothen a crease that wasn't there "They're like the plague, they always come back" he murmured, voice twisted with light humour.

Q swatted James' stomach half-heartedly, too tired to gather the strength to hit him properly "Don't compare my babies to the plague" he mumbled, voice rough with sleep and an endearing pout blossoming on his lips.

James couldn't help chuckling a little at the sight, his thumb swiping down Q's cheek before going to absentmindedly rub over his lower lip that, sometime during the previous day, Q had gnawed upon almost to the bleeding point; it didn't happen often, but it was a sign that a stressful day had taken its toll on the usually cool Quartermaster - it also explained the.. vigour Q had displayed the night before. Not that James minded, not at all: the closer he got to his heat, the more appreciated fast and hard sex was - his patience for long teasing momentarily cut really short.

Q puckered his lips, sleepily kissing the pad of James' thumb before giving it a little nip - just like his cats would do to get rid of the cuddles once they had enough of them. He just wanted to trick his brain into sleeping some more, since he was expected at work only in the early afternoon - even lightly dozing half-curled over James' warm body would be enough.

Then, both of their mobiles went off.

* * *

"For how long has he been screeching like that?" Bill inquired, a wince on his face: not even the heavy wooden door of M's office was enough to completely muffle the shouting coming from inside the room "He's got a pair of lungs on him that I wasn't aware about" Bill added, shrugging at his own useless observation.

James just offered a grimace in answer: Q had been in a foul mood since they had received a text about an upcoming mission for which they had been both required. Normally, Q was more collected than that; in fact, even if he didn't like the idea of sending his lover in the most dangerous situations often armed with just a gun, he didn't act like an alpha might when his omega risked being harmed - that was what James loved about Q the most: he didn't coddle him, nor was he annoyingly overprotective and possessive.

"I'm close to my heat" the agent added in the end, leaning against the wall.

Bill frowned: it certainly wasn't the first time that James was off of his suppressants to give his body a rest from the chemicals before being called for a mission "You can take suppressants" he pointed out, not really seeing the problem.

"Q requested bonding leave for the next month"

"Oh" Bill's mind took a couple of seconds to realise what the words meant "You were going to bond, I see. Well, that and Q being off of suppressants too explains a lot about... That" he waved towards M's door.

James hummed in agreement, not particularly keen on discussing his private life so out in the open. Plus, he was feeling a little guilty: he wasn't as enraged as Q was about the possibility of skipping the heat and having to wait for his body to stabilise again before bonding; he liked the idea of having more time to be completely sure that he was ready for bonding - even if he definitely wanted to bond with Q, James wouldn't mind having a couple of months more to let the idea fully settle in his brain.

"I'm sorry"

James frowned at his colleague "What for?"

"For your bonding" Bill was sorry that, once again, the agent had to give up on a little piece of normal life because of the job. Q's rage was completely understandable and Bill would have tried to find another solution, if only the mission didn't require the experience of a seasoned agent such as James.

"We can do it when I come back" James answered, dismissing the unnecessary apology: that was the nature of his work, unpredictable - and Q knew it as much as he did "He's making this into a bigger deal only because he's a little high on hormones"

As soon as the words left James' throat, the door opened with a loud bang and Q stormed out of the office, body wired with nervous energy and his scent so strong and menacing that, had James been a typical omega, it would have reduced him to whiny mess on the floor.

"007, come and pick up your equipment" Q snarled, barely even looking at his lover and Tanner as he angrily strode to his branch. Shame and anger were curdling in his veins: he wasn't used to his alpha nature taking the wheel and Q knew that he had probably offended James too with his little scene - it wasn't as if Q had any say in whether James wanted to accept a mission or not and, certainly, an approaching heat wouldn't have been a reason for the omega to turn down a job.

Sighing and breathing deeply in an attempt at calming himself down, Q entered his branch and valiantly tried to ignore the minions who stared at him because of the rumors already circulating and the aggressive scent hanging around him like a poisonous mist.

He could smell James following closely behind so, Q ducked in his office in order to have a little privacy. While Q darkened the glass walls of his office, James closed the door behind his back and sat down on the battered couch the Quartermaster slept on quite often.

Q sighed, going behind his desk to rifle in his drawers and cabinets to find everything he needed to put together the agent's kit "I'm sorry"

James was honestly getting tired already to hear those words; his stomach twisted a little when they came from Q, though: what if it wasn't an apology but only the start for a break up? Maybe the alpha, usually so understanding and patient, had gotten fed up with his being so.. atypical "It's okay"

"No, it's not" Q slipped a radio and a earwig in the usual case, gently putting it in the foam "I know that this is the nature of our jobs - I shouldn't have lost it like that" he apologised, looking down at his fingers fiddling nervously with the equipment before he slipped a hand in his pocket and put on his desk a bottle of suppressants that he had grabbed from home when they had been called into MI6; he had known that James was going to accept the mission and, for no reason in the world, Q would let his omega go to Medical when there was no real necessity.

James walked up to the alpha, arms going around Q to hold him close to his chest "I know it's frustrating" he murmured against his temple, lips brushing the soft skin.

Q smiled "Not worse than having me falling asleep on any available surface, I suppose" he turned his head slightly to the side, tilting it up to kiss James' cheek "Let's get to work"


	2. Due

_Due_

James huffed and tossed in the bed, flinging the covers off of his heated body when the fabric started to itch rather annoyingly against his burning skin. Then, the sheets started to grow damp with sweat and slick under his back and James sat up with a heavy huff, eyes tiredly blinking around the bedroom in search of his mobile - the wasn't desperate to the point of calling his lover back home, yet, but having a mean to contact him close to his person made James feel better.

He had gone in heat sometime that morning, after Q had hurriedly guzzled down some scalding hot tea and dashed out of the flat while ordering a minion around on the phone - it hadn't been an emergency, but it was important enough that Q had been called in despite having the morning off and James surely wasn't going to whine for his alpha when he was clearly needed somewhere else. After all, nobody understood better than him how exacting a line of work in espionage was: that was why they managed to be so good together.

He sighed and rolled to the side, shifting restlessly for a few minutes before deciding to get up and do something. The worst thing about going in heat after abruptly interrupting the suppressants, at least for James, it was that it came too suddenly for him to have the time to nest properly and he didn't care that it was quite stereotypical of him wanting one: if he was patiently waiting for his alpha to come back home, James was going to do so in a warm nest in which he'd feel safe and comfortable enough to at least be able to relieve some tension himself.

James completely stripped the bed and, unceremoniously, he dumped all the blankets and sheets in their quite large bathtub before he went back to the bedroom and snatched all the pillows and Q's pyjamas from the bed, a shiver running down his spine when the scent of his alpha wafted up to his nose - that would do quite nicely to tide him over until he could jump Q. After carefully tucking the pyjama deep in the nest, James went to retrieve his Walter from the first drawer of his bedside table and a couple of throwing knives; he didn't care that the flat was safe thanks to Q's constant monitoring and state-of-the-art security system: he needed weapons in his nest - Q knew him well enough to look for them before he accidentally hurt himself.

Satisfied, James climbed in the bathtub and immediately felt protected and safe; he took only a couple of seconds to metaphorically shake his head rather disapprovingly at the omega part of his brain - so easily coddled - but then James let himself relax and enjoy the way Q's scent enveloped him, his body reacting as if the alpha was there in person. It still embarrassed James that only the idea of Q's kisses and careful attention made him wetter than anyone else had ever managed; flushing and trying to keep his laboured breathing under control, James let a hand teasingly slip down his torso; he stopped briefly at his slightly darkened and turgid nipples to play with them, digits barely ghosting over the sensitive skin in a pale simulation of the butterfly-light fluttering of Q's soft lips against them, before he let his fingertips dip between his thighs.

Differently from what he would normally do, James didn't touch his straining erection but purposefully stretched his fingers behind his sack, reaching for the rim of his drenched hole. Running a fingertip around his tightly furled opening was enough to make a moan gather in his throat and, trapped as it was, it choked James' breath, making him feel everything with deeper intensity. Slick dribbled down his finger and James' muscles promptly relaxed at the gentle teasing and he couldn't help sliding a digit in his own wet heat when his hole easily opened under a firmer jab.

He couldn't wait for Q to come home.

* * *

Where the fuck are you? -J

My wrist is hurting. -J

Q had admittedly lost track of time; it wasn't his fault, though, if his attention span was sadly reduced to the monitor of his laptop when trying to crack a firewall open - it was just the way his brain worked: burning focus on the task at hand and everything else molding together in a blurry background.

Not that he could offer that explanation as suitable to his omega, who had apparently been in heat for the whole day already and had been vainly and patiently waiting for him at home.

"Can you hurry up? Please?" Q didn't like making use of the privilege of company cars and drivers chaffeuring him around, but James was particularly fastidious about smelling other people on him when he was in heat, which completely ruled out taking the tube to get to their flat - even if it would have surely been faster.

The glance the driver sent him was enough to make Q feel ashamed and he hid behind his mobile, eyes roving again over James' texts. _My wrist is hurting_ \- those words painted some utterly filthy and appealing images in his head: James with his legs spread, the powerful muscles of his thighs trembling under the onslaught of pleasure while his hand furiously worked between them, fingering himself to the dizzying pace Q knew his lover preferred. 

He could safely say that, hadn't he been having regular sex lately, those thoughts would have been enough for him to knot his pants like an overexcited teenager fumbling for the first time with an omega.

There's traffic. -Q

If the driver is respecting traffic lights, have him fired. -J

Q let out a sigh: he wasn't sure he would survive their bonding.

* * *

For the first hour or so, James had been happy about being alone and having a chance to get reacquainted with his body when he was in heat: it made him feel more comfortable at the idea of sharing such an intimate and out of control moment with Q. James took his time to explore his opening, so often left untouched even when he was craving some stimulation there, and catalogued the way orgasms felt different - building slowly at the bottom of his spine, a simmering and liquid fire slowing the flowing of blood in his throbbing veins.

Then, he had blissfully fallen asleep and James hadn't even tried to fight it: he remembered the way that ever-present pleasure could suddenly step over the threshold of pain when his body realised that no alpha was there to knot and breed him - and he sincerely hoped that Q would be home long before the cramps in his lower abdomen started.

Of course, luck never was on his side. When James woke up, the flat was still depressingly empty and the sense of itchy discomfort had come back to haunt him; trying to stave it off, James had fingered himself to completion: it hadn't felt as good as the first times, his biology yearning for something... More.

It wasn't until the late afternoon that James' resolve to wait for Q to come back home on his own broke down and he texted his alpha. Finally, twenty minutes after his last text, Q's rich and mouthwatering scent filled the flat "I'm in the bathroom" James called out, his voice husky and slightly rough.  

Q tripped in his haste to get as fast as humanly possible to the bathroom, filling his lungs with the almost sickeningly sweet scent of James' heat that screamed to the most animal part of his brain that his omega was ripe and ready for the taking "I'm so sorry" he started apologising as he burst in the bathroom, fingers already yanking his tie away and quickly moving onto the buttons of his shirt while he devoured the decadent display his lover offered.

"Hurry up" James growled, gritting his teeth at the feeling of slick gushing out of his hole to keep a moan - half-anguished and half-hungry - trapped in his throat; now that the alpha was in front of him, so close but so distant at the same time, he needed Q even more than before: he was burning with a desperate need he couldn't remember ever feeling. James kicked a bit to the side the blankets, making room for the other man in the tub, and hooked his thighs over its rim, exposing himself.

Q hopped in his tub still wearing his socks, fingers gripping James' short blond strands to find a better angle for a deep and possessive kiss that unashamedly explored every little nook and crevice of James' mouth, sloppily tasting his lover's saliva heavy with pheromones "Christ"

"I contemplated praying to him at a certain point, yes" James retorted, greedy fingers cupping Q's ribcage and tugging him closer and closer until their bodies were entwined tightly "There's no time for finesse, please put your back into it"

"That's my line" Q quipped but his fingers were already slipping between their bodies, so that they gathered some slick with which he could lube himself up - no matter how wet James got, Q never really made peace with the idea of not slicking himself up before sliding into him. Nor he particularly enjoyed skipping preparation, but he had the distinct feeling that James would have bashed his head in and fucked himself onto his cock if he lost more time.

James instinctively tilted his hips up to give Q better access to his hole, while he rubbed his cheek against Q's neck in an attempt at covering himself with the alpha's scent. When he was finally breached, James moaned out aloud as tension bled out of his body and he became completely pliant for his lover "Yes"

Slipping inside of James was easy and Q soon bottomed out, only his rapidly inflating knot still pressing down on James' rim. He had to close his eyes to savour the feeling of being sheathed in his lover's warm and welcoming body, gathering his thoughts so that he could start thrusting "Love"

The term of endearment made James' arousal spike up and he wrapped his legs around Q's waist, feet pushing against the back of his thighs to spur the alpha on: he liked - needed - it rough and breathtaking during heat, the desperation wouldn't let him enjoy his lover's usual tenderness.

They started moving in unison, their pace quick and brutal, and squelching noises started to fill the bathroom together with the wet sounds of their bodies slapping one against the other and their ragged breaths cutting their moans short. In the haze of the heat, neither of them noticed how uncomfortable having sex in a bathtub filled with sheets and throw pillows was, nor how their muscles started burning with the effort.

When Q's knot briefly popped in for the first time, James' whole body sized up, clamping down on it in an attempt at keeping it inside.

"Not yet" Q murmured, drawing his hips back before slamming back in inside of his lover "I don't want to knot you yet"

"Please" James' fingers slipped between Q's wild curls in order to bring his face closer to his neck, flushed red and adorned by his engorged omega gland pouring off pheromones "Please, I want to be bonded to you" The words were apparently enough to make Q falter in his rhythm and James let out a deep-throated keen when the alpha started fucking him in earnest, knot popping in at the end of every thrust; it was as if his partner had just been waiting for the confirmation that he truly wanted it, to be bound together in a way so deep that it would change their scents to broadcast to everyone that they were taken.

"You're going to be mine" Q growled, possessively nipping at the omega's neck.

"I'm already yours" James tilted his head to the side to look up into Q's bright green eyes, wide and beautiful behind the smudged lenses of his glasses "I am yours" he repeated for the both of them; James hadn't realised how much those words were true until he had said them: before, he had been too focused on his fear of engagement to think about how he truly felt.

"I love you too" Q knew that his smile must have been blinding but he couldn't restrain himself.

James grinned back and leaned up to kiss his lover, mind momentarily clear from the haze of heat "Now, can you get it on? I'm getting a little desperate" he said cheekily.

Q laughed but it tapered off into a moan when his hips involuntarily stuttered and they started moving again, this time with more purpose, both of them racing towards their orgasm. When his knot got too large for Q to draw back, he started to thrust it deeper inside of his lover until he couldn't move and, as he started spilling himself, Q bit down on James' neck: the taste of pheromones and blood mixed on his tongue and pleasure curled in his belly at the thought that James Bond was unmistakably his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay. 
> 
> There definitely will be more in this series, but I can't promise a new instalment any time soon. In the meanwhile, thank you to everyone who liked this different take on 00q omegaverse ♥

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is all porn, you're welcome.


End file.
